


Alternate 'A' Reveal: Wren Kingston is Charles DiLaurentis

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: Takes place in the finale of season 7. Alternate timeline where Spencer is still a Hastings, and Alex Drake does not exist. Therefore Mary Drake is not Spencer’s Mom, only Charles’, and took the blame for Dunhill’s murder because of her guilt for killing Jessica and her want to redeem herself to Alison. So there is absolutely no incest between Wren/Charles and Spencer. Alison’s babies’ Dad is not Wren in this timeline. Some of the events have changed or been pushed up in the timeline to fit better with this reveal so that most things make a lot more sense.





	Alternate 'A' Reveal: Wren Kingston is Charles DiLaurentis

**Author's Note:**

> Also apologies if it isn’t written in correct formatting, I’ve never done screenwriting before.

START REVEAL SCENE

_The Liars prisons are opened, only one layer of glass screening blocks them from escaping. They all stand in each individual cell; confused, once again drugged and trying to recover from the effects of that. Things are hazy at first, but soon the light in the room becomes less blinding and the figure in the black hoodie becomes clearer._

WREN: Surprise! [As he says this, he pulls back his hoodie to show his face, smiling from excitement] Finally, you’re all here. Right in front of me, locked inside like rats [pause] You won’t be escaping this time.

SPENCER: Wren? [blinks several times to adjust her sight] Is that… [notices his black hoodie] you’re… You’re A.D?

WREN: [Laughs hysterically] Oh, Spencer, really? [takes a step towards Spencer’s cell, sudden shift in demeanor] Wren was always nice, wasn’t he? Kind. There for you every time you needed someone. There to put back the pieces, right? [Facial expression turns serious] You really think that I’m Wren?

HANNA: [confused] You’re not Wren?

WREN: Not anymore. I was for a few years, though. Oh he was a lot of fun, wasn’t he? [turns to Spencer] We sure had a  _lot_  of fun, Spence. Heated kisses in the middle of the night, your forbidden lover?

SPENCER: [Turns away in disgust]

WREN: By the way Spencer, I never meant for any of that to happen but… being with you gave me a little bit of freedom, something I never had growing up. It was like living the teenage years I never got to have, with you. [walks back into the middle] Melissa was the original plan, I swear, then I could keep close by at all times. Have a connection with at least one of the families so my appearance wouldn’t seem entirely unusual. [looks to the ground, tone changing, voice softer] but you surprised me Spencer. You really did.

SPENCER: [heated, angry, frustrated] So who are you then? If you’re not Wren… Who are you really?

WREN: [smiling again] You almost figured it out, didn’t you? Standing in that room in the dollhouse, I was  _right_  behind you – and you knew it too. You knew that person. You felt the connection, you just couldn’t see me, you couldn’t quite pin it down—

SPENCER: Charles…?

ALL LIARS: [Look to each other in confusion]

ALISON: You can’t be…

WREN/CHARLES: Oh Ali, but I am. [walks closer to Ali, evil glint in his eyes] It’s been so long, hasn’t it? I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you, to show you how messed up our families are, but I guess you have figured that one out by now.

ALISON: I don’t believe you. You’re not Charles… Charlotte was Charles!

EMILY: How can we trust what you say, Wren? Charlotte told us everything, she was even locked away for everything she did to us!

WREN/CHARLES: [angry] That’s what happens when you hire a psycho to do the job for you! [takes a moment to pause, breathes] That night in the dollhouse, I was going to reveal myself. But they were onto us, your friends, lovers, the police! I had to get out of there before they found me, so I left. I tried to get CeCe out of there too but it was too late.

SPENCER: So why would she just take all of the blame for you, especially if you just left her there? Why wouldn’t she have just rat you out to the police?

WREN/CHARLES: [chuckling quietly] Well, it seems she was a lot fonder of me than I was of her. She was already… under a lot of stress, mentally. She was never really quite all there, like her reality was distorted. She was perfect for the job.

ALISON: [takes a step away from the cell door] She was only lying? To cover up for you?

HANNA: Because she loved you?! That’s ridiculous!

WREN/CHARLES: [narrowing his eyes] Oh believe me, if she hinted to me at all I would have  _ended_  her. And she knew that, too. [pause] She loved me, yes, but she knew her place. She knew the things I would have done to make sure she’d never speak again.

ALISON: Did you… Did you kill her?

WREN/CHARLES: [smiling] No, no Mona definitely did all of that on her own. Funny, really. I was working hard to get CeCe out of there, because she kept me a secret and took the blame; she deserved my help. I sent in Archer to get her out of there, it was a long process but we all managed to pull through it. [shakes his head] until Mona came along. That bitch is crazy though, should have seen her coming a mile away.

HANNA: Don’t call her crazy.

WREN/CHARLES: Touche. [pause] Although, if I remember correctly, you were one of the girls that bullied her into an almost psychotic state of mind. Right?

HANNA: [swallows, looks to her feet]

SPENCER: So you’re really… Charles DiLaurentis. [pause] And you’re A.D. [shakes her head] this is crazy.

ARIA: How did you even… find the game. Did Mona tell you about us?  

WREN/CHARLES: Find the game? [laughing] Oh Aria, I didn’t find the game. I created the game.

HANNA: But Mona…

WREN/CHARLES: Mona never met me. Mona never knew the face or the name she was taking her orders from, only that they went by the initials A.D. [turns to look at Alison] For your darling name of course, Ali. [starts to laugh again] Freaked Mona out a bit when she got her first note from me.

EMILY: It was you, this whole time?

ARIA: All these years?

WREN/CHARLES: Yes. [looks to each girl]

SPENCER: But why Wre—Charles? Why would you hurt us all, for all of that time… [voice becomes angrier] You tormented us! For what, you just wanted someone to feel pain? Is that it!?

WREN/CHARLES: Spencer, you know the story. I mean, it was poorly executed. It was heavily improvised by CeCe, she had to act quickly. It was awful, but you all believed it [pause] You know a lot of the things she said didn’t even match up, right?

ALISON: How were we supposed to know that she covering up for someone else?

WREN/CHARLES: I guess you’re right, but if it was me I would have wanted to check her facts. [laughs] But why did I become A.D, you ask? [goes closer to Alison’s cell, so close in fact that he leans against it, his face inches from the glass] It was all you, Alison. You took my life away. You forced me into that Sanatorium. [glares at Alison] You took away my freedom.

ALISON: I did nothing to you.

EMILY: [tries to catch Charles’ attention by leaning on the glass towards him] It wasn’t her fault! You were the one who tried to hurt her, when she was only a child. Your actions put you in there, not Ali.

WREN/CHARLES: [laughing begins again]

LIARS: [all try to take in the information, almost too shocked to even speak]

SPENCER: So you wanted revenge? Is that it?

WREN/CHARLES: [takes a step away from Ali’s cell, voice becomes a lot more emotional] I wanted Ali to hurt just as much as I had been hurt. [grimaces] When they put me in there, in that  _prison_ , they took my name away from me. I became Drake, just like my mother. I was  _abandoned._  [pause] but then Mona came along. [eyes light up again, taken out of emotional trance] She was my first opportunity. I was locked up of course, but Mona wasn’t. She was just visiting to get her weekly therapy, because of the bullying.

SPENCER: You met with her?

WREN/CHARLES: No, like I said, she never saw my face. That would be too dangerous. I slipped her notes. The first one I signed A.D. and she flipped out, she didn’t come back for a while. I thought I scared her off, I thought I’d just gotten rid of all chances I had to get back at Alison. But she came back, and she agreed.

ALISON: To what?

WREN/CHARLES: [smiling again] to be my minion. I couldn’t get out of Radley, but she could leave whenever she wanted. You see, she was struggling. Vulnerable. Easy to manipulate. And when she heard that I wanted to torment you, Ali, she was all in. She started sending threats to you that summer, and that’s how it all began.

SPENCER: But she was caught, put into Radley. Why not tell anyone about you?

WREN/CHARLES: She didn’t know me. She only knew that I was called A.D. She had no evidence of me even existing, I made sure of that. She couldn’t tell anyone even if she wanted to.

HANNA: You manipulated Mona, and made her obsessed with the game? [angry tone, look of hatred in eyes] You put her into Radley!?

WREN/CHARLES: She got obsessed all on her own, it wasn’t my fault that she couldn’t keep her head straight. And she was caught because she was sloppy, messy; she left too many clues around. She didn’t clean up after herself, but that didn’t matter. Because none of it connected back to me. [pause] and after Ian failed me, I knew I had to make my choices on who worked for me a little better.

SPENCER: Ian?

WREN/CHARLES: The N.A.T club. The videos they recorded were all sent to me via Ian, he was given money anonymously for every video of Alison and her friends that he could get to me. But then those videos were leaked and practically useless, I had to dispose of Ian.

ALISON: After the club, and all those threats I was getting, I left. I was gone. Why not just leave Rosewood while you could? Get out of that town and go somewhere new?

WREN/CHARLES: I wasn’t finished. You think I could just let you slip through my fingers like that, without any consequences? [pause] After you left, I knew that if I started to hurt your friends, and manipulate them, you would come back. Or they would try to find you. [pause] They were my only lead to you, and it worked.

ALISON: But I was dead. To everyone. No one knew I was alive.

WREN/CHARLES: I knew you were alive. Because I saw Bethany get killed, the one in your grave. I was going to kill her, but Mona got to her first. And then Melissa buried her in Ali’s place, none of that was part of my plan. None.

SPENCER: Melissa thought I killed Bethany, so she buried her to protect me.

WREN/CHARLES: Yes, she did. Naïve. [starts to pace] Bethany Young came to Radley during the beginning of that summer. Jessica liked her. I pretended to like her.

ALISON: My Mom?

WREN/CHARLES: [stops walking, stands in front of Ali’s cell] Jessica thought our friendship was good for me. She visited me quite a bit, she even showed me photos of you and Jason. She thought, because Bethany looked like you, that I could learn to forgive you through being friends with her. They started this whacked out therapy, dressing Bethany up like you. I feigned recovery and they thought it was working.

SPENCER: The dress.

ALISON: [looks to Spencer, realises the truth] My mom bought two dresses that looked the same. [pause] Charlotte told me it was for her when she transitioned, but it wasn’t. It was for Bethany. It was for… your therapy.

WREN/CHARLES: Bethany, Bethany, Bethany. She kept acting like she was you. I think Jessica’s so called therapy was making Bethany worse, and it definitely made me angrier. [closes eyes for a second, visibly tries to calm himself] Bethany found my plans of escape, she found out about my connection with Archer; he created Wren Kingston, my new identity to be. She found everything, and then escaped Radley; but I followed close behind. [eyes look dreamy, peaceful] That was my first night out of Radley in so long. I could breathe again. [snaps back into reality] I saw Bethany walking along one of the streets, and I followed her. She was walking up to Alison’s house, and that was when I hit her over the head with a rock I’d picked up. But it wasn’t Bethany, was it [eyes directed at Alison] it was you. You were wearing the same damn yellow shirt as Bethany was.

ALISON: That… was you?

WREN/CHARLES: Jessica saw me from inside the house, and when I saw your face I knew I screwed up big time, I knew I hadn’t killed you; the blow wasn’t hard enough. But I knew Jessica would be mad that I hurt you, so I ran for it. On my way back to Radley I saw the real Bethany… Mona was there with the shovel and then… she killed her, thinking Bethany was Alison. That night I called Archer and he got me out of Radley for good, I became Wren Kingston and for the next two years I laid low. Trying to find you, Alison. It wasn’t until Aria returned that I found out about your group of friends, and then I derived my plan. Become A.D again and use Mona to torment you all, so that Alison would return and I could finally get my revenge.

SPENCER: There’s one thing I don’t get [pause] wouldn’t people recognise you? Like Jessica? Mr Dilaurentis?

WREN/CHARLES [smirking] Archer set me up with a whole face change. I was paranoid that people would know me, even though I barely existed. I got them to change everything… except for my eyes of course; that was impossible. When I was Wren, I swear Jessica saw my eyes and shivered, but I knew she would never have guessed. [Turns to Alison] She thought I was dead after the night you disappeared. She thought you were dead Alison, and that I was dead too; that’s why she never told anyone about what she saw.

HANNA: This is all… just insane.

SPENCER: [tries to hide her emotions] all of those times I thought you were Wren Kingston… you were the tormentor behind all those masks. You were the puppet master controlling all your little minions. You tore friendships and relationships apart…

WREN/CHARLES: I admit; the game was obsessive. I understood Mona’s obsession after a while, having the power to finally control people instead of always being the one controlled gave me great satisfaction. But I never regretted a single part of it.

SPENCER: [thinks for a moment] Back when I was in Radley, you were working there. Why bother getting me on the A Team? Why work there at all?

WREN/CHARLES: [rolls his eyes] Mona was unreliable. She still did things for me but I needed more help. I had CeCe on my team by then, and before that, Toby. It wasn’t enough, things were going to get big and I couldn’t do it on my own.

SPENCER: Unfortunately for you, a lot of the people you hired weren’t on your side. Not really.

WREN/CHARLES: You’re absolutely right. But no matter, because I still got Alison back to Rosewood. And I still got you all into that dollhouse.  
And as for working at Radley, I went there for Mona at first. But when you were committed Spence, [he says as he turns towards her] I knew I had to stay. It was all a big risk but I was willing, besides, this game is all about risks. I almost got caught by that imbecile Eddie Lamb, but he got what he deserved.

ARIA: Eddie… Eddie Lamb was interviewed by Ezra for his book.

WREN/CHARLES: Yes, he was. He caught me up a few times, and then he started to say stuff to Ezra. You’re lucky Aria, Ezra was very close to being… silenced. Forever. But getting rid of Eddie Lamb, that was all that had to be done.

EMILY: You’ve “gotten rid of” a lot of people. Who else did you kill?

WREN/CHARLES: Nobody else, at least, not by my own hands.

ALISON: What about… what about my Mom?

WREN/CHARLES: I didn’t kill her. Even though she enabled my imprisonment in Radley… She was the only one who still cared. Whatever reason she had to visit me, some of those times pulled me through to the next day. That place… Not being able to exist as a person, to walk free; to be shunned from my own family [pause] it really got to me. [turns to Alison] I didn’t kill her, but Mary did. She had her own reasons.   
Now I’m sorry to be leaving you, but I have certain matters to attend to. [Presses ‘lock down’ button, all cells are now covered by a thick screening. Girls protest by shouting, but Charles ignores them].

END OF REVEAL SCENE


End file.
